hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2049 Kiong Ocean and Gulf of Savan Cyclone Season (General Wreck)
The 2049 Kiong Ocean and Gulf of Savan Cyclone Season was an above average season. 15 Tropical Depressions formed, with all of them being upgraded to Tropical Storms, 12 systems of which reached hurricane strength and 5 became category 5 cyclones or stronger (in the case of Dilan). On average, 5-10 cyclones form in the basin annually, with around 30 - 60% in them Gulf of Savan. The 2049 Season was above average, with 5 Super Typhoons (Category 5+), 7 Severe (Category 3+) Typhoons, 11 total Cyclones (Category 1+) and 3 other Tropical Storms. Tropical Depressions are not recorded in this basin unless they achieve Higher strength. The season broke many records, with Super Typhoon Dilan shattering the records for Strongest Cyclone on record, Lowest Central pressure, Highest sustained winds (1 min & 10 mins), strongest landfall, closest to the equator, highest gusts in a cyclone, smallest eye, highest rainfall, highest storm surge, costliest tropical cyclone and biggest cyclone on record. The only other cyclone that was comparable to the strength of Dilan was Hurricane Patricia in the Arsenal basin to the north, but that was in 2015 – 34 years earlier. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2049 till:31/12/2049 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2049 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<25_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_25-50_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_50-75_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_75-100_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_100-125_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_125-150_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_150-175_mph_(250-275_km/h) id:C5+ value:rgb(0.80,0.25,0.38) legend:Category_5+_=_175-200_mph_(275-310_km/h) id:C7 value:rgb(1,0.46,0.74) legend:Category_7_=_>=200_mph_(>=310_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2049 till:03/01/2049 color:TS text:Alan (TS) from:02/01/2049 till:06/01/2049 color:C1 text:Bill (C1) from:26/04/2049 till:23/04/2049 color:TS text:Charlie (SS) from:25/05/2049 till:04/06/2049 color:C7 text:Dilan (C7) from:26/06/2049 till:14/07/2049 color:C5 text:Ethan (C5) from:09/07/2049 till:18/07/2049 color:C4 text:Forrest (C4) from:17/07/2049 till:26/07/2049 color:C1 text:Gordon (C1) from:22/07/2049 till:31/07/2049 color:C1 text:Hili (C1) from:09/08/2049 till:25/08/2049 color:C4 text:Ivan (C4) from:19/08/2049 till:31/08/2049 color:C2 text:Jake (C2) Barset:Break from:29/08/2049 till:11/09/2049 color:C5 text:Kenanga (C5) from:09/09/2049 till:19/09/2049 color:C5 text:Lane (C5) from:27/09/2049 till:10/10/2049 color:C5+ text:Max (C5+) from:02/10/2049 till:16/10/2049 color:C3 text:Niland (C3) from:11/10/2049 till:18/10/2049 color:C1 text:Oscar (C1) bar:Month width:7 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2049 till:01/02/2049 text:January from:01/02/2049 till:01/03/2049 text:February from:01/03/2049 till:01/04/2049 text:March from:01/04/2049 till:01/06/2049 text:April from:01/05/2049 till:01/06/2049 text:May from:01/06/2049 till:01/07/2049 text:June from:01/07/2049 till:01/08/2049 text:July from:01/08/2049 till:01/09/2049 text:August from:01/09/2049 till:01/10/2049 text:September from:01/10/2049 till:01/11/2049 text:October from:01/11/2049 till:01/12/2049 text:November from:01/12/2049 till:31/12/2049 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"SKM TC Scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alan Alan originated from an extratropical area of low pressure from Finland in late December. It headed over 1000 kilometres north before showing any signs of intensification. However, on January 1, it became tropical and was soon upgraded to a tropical storm. It headed north, but as it turned it neared the strengthening Cyclone Bill and due to the Fujiwhara Effect it was absorbed by Bill. = Tropical Cyclone Bill Cyclone Bill originated from a Tropical Low in the Monsoon Trough. It soon strengthened and neared Niland’s Island and causing minor damage. It then absorbed the smaller Tropical Storm Alan and intensified into a Category 1. As the Cyclone continued it turned south and made landfall on Mc Niland's with winds of 55 mph and a pressure of 987 millibars. The storm delivered flooding rainfall and damaging winds, with one man in Luk0pia killed when his car was washed off a cliff by a deluge. However, It then weakened and soon dissipated in colder waters to the east of the island, with the remnants causing more damage and flooding, mostly in Luk0pia. Damage from the storm amounted to $505 million in Mc Niland's and $349 million in Luk0pia. = Subtropical Storm Charlie A subtropical depression formed near Finland, and tracked southeast. It strengthened and became tropical, and a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert was issued owing to the system’s improving convection. That night, it intensified into a Subropical Storm and was named Charlie. ''It headed south in the Finland Strait, peaking with winds of 45 mph and a pressure of 1000 millibars. As it continued, it began to weaken as it encountered an area of high Vertical Wind Shear (VWS) which caused Charlie to weaken below Subtropical Storm strength and soon it was devoid of convection and weakened to a remnant low. The next day, Charlie dissipated. Extremely Severe Tropical Cyclone Dilan Dilan originated from an area of Low Pressure southeast of Donfre on May 25, which slowly organised over the day. By the next day, it had become a Tropical Storm, and recieved the name ''Dilan from the YOLO Meteorological Department (YMD). Continuing to slowly organise, on January 7 Dilan was upgraded by the SKM Meteorological Department (SKMMD) to a Category 1 Tropical Cyclone and the YMD followed suit, upgrading it to a ‘Tropical Cyclone’. YOLO was for the first time in 5 years put under a Cyclone Warning, but Dilan did not make landfall. Instead, Dilan turned to the Southeast, making landfall on North RIP Island. It rapidly intensified to a Category 3 before making landfall on Little RIP Island and quickly crossing the Strait to the Big Island before moving slightly more east and making a Fourth landfall on Cayman Island. Dilan left the RIP Islands, and now over open water, underwent more rapid intensification to a Category 5 Very Severe Tropical Cyclone on the SKM Scale, with the YMD upgrading it to a Super Typhoon a few hours later. Dilan headed south, towards Lukopia, but turned east before landfall. Dilan moved over even warmer waters near Bay Town and became a Category 7 Extreme Tropical Cyclone at 12:00 UTC on 30 May 2049, the first storm in history to do so. Then, on 31 May, at 06:00 UTC, Dilan made landfall at peak intensity in the city of Bay Town, capital of Kanin. Winds of 202 mph shredded the city to pieces, and over 2,400 were killed. Damage there alone cost more than $122 Billion, and the city would be affected for years afterwards. Dilan then moved offshore, limiting weakening, though it was now a regular Category 5. Dilan crossed the Bay of Khand, and made landfall at Halbarad Point in SKM. Dilan hugged the coast, heading northeast, before moving over the far-eastern Gulf of Savan and making its Seventh, and final, landfall in the port of Arjkiam, Savan as a Category 4. Then, the storm moved eastwards over southern Savan, weakening to a Tropical Storm before affecting New Cat City in far-southern Stengland and weakening to a depression and dissipating near some mountains near the Stenglish-Indus border. Very Severe Tropical Cyclone Ethan A Tropical Low formed off the east coast of Donfré and was given a high chance of develooment by SKM. The system soon developed into a Tropical Depression, but made landfall in Donfré that day. The next day, the system left Donfré and headed northeast, becoming a Tropical Storm and being named Ethan. It then underwent dramatic intensification and made landfall in the PvP Islands Main Island as a Category 4, but continued to intensify to Category 5 over the island. Ethan then slightly weakened and slipped back to a Category 4 before turning east, making landfall as a Category 3 near Arsenal City and turning north. It then exited into the Arsenal basin, and over the Harskan Sea became a Salt Lake Cyclone before it made extratropical Trasition. = Severe Tropical Cyclone Forrest A small low emerged from YOLO, and was given a chance of forming by SKM. It intensified into a Tropical Depression, and the next day became a Tropical Storm. Then, it moved parallel to the RIP Islands, quickly Intensifying. The YMD (YOLO Meteorological Department) had been asleep even though it wasn’t off season, and the workers all spilled their coffee when they saw a Healthy Category 3 cyclone in the Middle of the Gulf Of Savan 1. It was named Forrest, and remained a Category 3 for nearly a day before heading toward cooler waters and weakening to a Tropical Storm before making landfall in Far-western Savan. The remnant circulation quickly became disorganised and dissipated 12 hours later. = Tropical Storm Gordon Tropical Cyclone Hili Severe Tropical Cyclone Ivan Tropical Cyclone Jake Very Severe Tropical Cyclone Kenanga A tropical Low was identified just off the west coast of Arsenal. Moving west, it intensified into a Tropical Storm and was named Kenanga. Very Severe Tropical Cyclone Lane Very Severe Tropical Cyclone Max Severe Tropical Cyclone Niland Tropical Cyclone Oscar Category:Fictional basins